Love is like a rollercoaster
by jennyiffer
Summary: There is a new girl in town. Why do the boys all like her? Why is Tea a bit jealous? Why did she move here? Who is she? Answers inside!
1. Im in love with a beautiful stranger

DISCLAIMER: a frog leaps onto a lilypad and says in an expressionless voice.

" George A.K.A Jenny does not own Yugioh. Some one else does." 

And then jumps back into the water. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A plane lands. 

A pair of blue denim pants walks down,

accompanied by a large ocean-blue Roxy luggage carrier.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SCENE: Domino High School

(Joey and Yugi are at it again. Dueling I mean.)

" Ha ha Yug! Looks like you're in a tight spot once again! Man I have outdone myself," Joey Cheers.

"Uh uh, NOT SO FAST! I activate Mystical Elf to raise the attack power of my Celtic Guardian! Celtic Guardian, Swords Attack!!!!!! Ha! Your puny Alligator Swordsman has been sent to the graveyard!" Yugi said, looking pleased

"No fair!" whined Joey.

"Hey Tristan! Looks like the duel's over! Yugi won, as usual," Yells Teá

"Oh Good! Well, I knew Yugi would've won anyway." Commented Tristan.

Joey ignores them, stands up and says, "Man Yug, That was some awesome duel! You have to teach me some more strategies sometime!"

"Sure Joey! What are best friends for?" says Yugi while shaking hands with Joey.

RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!

The bell rang.

Mr Azuki, the teacher walked in. "Good morning class, we have a new student joining us today. She has transferred all the way from New Zealand, all the way from the other side of the world."

A girl with long, fair maroon coloured hair walked in.

"Please welcome, Miss Riza Hikaru! Im sure that you will all make an effort to make her feel more at home."

While Mr. Azuki babbles on, the students whisper to one another.

"Hey look at that cutie!" Joey whispers.

"Yeah, I must say, she is really pretty." Yugi whispers back.

* * *

"Man! She's hot! She's mine!" said the strong-willed Duke 

"No way, man! She's mine!" fought Tristan

"She wouldn't be interested in a Pointy-haired geek like you!"

"Hey!"

* * *

"Wow, she looks amazing!" Bakura states.

"Meh, looks alright." Marik says, dully

"What's all this commotion about?!?" Yami Bakura complains

"Beats me!" Yami Malik answers " Please let me take over, PPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! I'll be good! 0=)"

"No way! Besides, You're the evil that was released from inside of me, so you surely cannot just go "POOF!" abd turn all good and pretend to be an angel!" Marik declares.

"Pfft.(in disgust) hypochondriac." (says Yami Malik) 

" Hey! I heard that!" (says Marik)

* * *

"Who does she think she is?! Stealing all the attention!" Complains Teá. 

"Yeah! And look at all the boys! They are all staring at her, mouths wide open! They are practically drooling over her!" says the other girl.

"What a bunch of Male Chauvinist Pigs!"

* * *

While all of this is happening, Seto Kaiba thinks to himself .

*laughs evilly* "hmmph. What a bunch of losers! How pathetic! They all know that she's gonna fall for me! They stand no chance! Ahahahaha....FOOLS!!"

Everyone Returns into silence while the teacher decides where Riza will sit.

"Alright Riza. You'll be sitting in-between Tristan and Duke in row three. That is infront of Yugi and behind Seto Kaiba."

"Thank you Mr. Azuki," *bows*.

*chuckles* "My pleasure."

Tristan thinks to himself.

" Haha! Arent I lucky? She'll definitely have to fall for me now! YES! FINALLY I WILL GET THE GIRL AND NOT DUKE! HAHA!"

Riza finally makes her way over. She sits down in her seat and flicks her hair. It looked like there was some sparkly things had shaken off.

"Wow! That's so pretty!" Bakura thought. 

" It just looks like a mini fireworks display to me!" Said Yami Bakura.

* * *

As the day passed on, and the teachers continued droning on and on, lunch finally arrived and everyone raced to the cafeteria.

"Mmmm! Pudding for desert! Alright! Yelled Joey.

Riza slowly moved down the row, carefully choosing what she would have for lunch. A mini pizza, salad, a bottle of juice and pudding. She paid for her meal and pondered where she would sit.

"Hey over here!" She heard lots of people shout.

"Care to join me?" Seto asked, and holds out one of his hands.

"Sure," Riza replied smiling sweetly, and put her right hand on the hand he held out.

"Attention all people. Riza is sitting with me," While Seto was talking, he could hear lots of guys saying, "DAMN!"

"I have to inform you, this table is only for high ranking duelists like myself." He carried on.

EVERYONE MOANS

"Goodie!" Shouts Yugi.

Yugi, Joey, Bakura and Marik walk towards the table.

"Well, well, well. If it isnt Yugi and his little prep squad!" Taunts Kaiba. "Aww! How cute! Have you little kids come to join us?"

"Hey! Who are you calling little kids?" Shouts Joey.

"Quiet! And act like the sad little puppy dog you are!"

" I am not a puppy dog!" *whimpers* "Now let us sit down! I DEMAND you to let us sit with you!!!!!!"

"Ok, now you're getting on my nerves. Yugi, Marik, Bakura, Sit if you wish. Joey wheeler, you may sit......"

"Yay!!"

".......On the ground!"

"D' oh!"

Riza puts her hand up to her mouth and giggles.

"Oh, so you think that's pretty funny huh? Well, I suppose it was. hehe....*blushes*." Joey smiles.

"Quiet Wheeler! And stop flirting with my girl!" Yells Seto, getting quite pissed off.

"She's not your girl!" says Joey, angrily.

"Joey's right! I'm not your girl!" Riza interrupted.

At this moment, Joey thought to himself. "Hey! How does she know my name?!?!"

"I am just sitting here with you because you asked me so sweetly." Riza finished.

Seto was shocked. 

That was the last time he talked to her for the whole day. Seto was in all the classes Riza was in. 

"She settled in so well, so fast," Seto thought. "She's so perfect."

As Seto thought this, he glanced over at her. She was laughing happily with a group of girls. He set an alarm on his watch. He would look at her every two minutes, and when she turned around, he would quickly look the other way.

As soon as Seto got home, he immediately logged onto his wide-screen computer.

"No one turns down Seto Kaiba," he thought to himself.

He began typing. Tap, Tap, Tap.

"Welcome to Domino High School database. What would you like to do?" A voice read aloud. "You have chosen, Student Profiles. Please type in the name of the student."

Tap, tap, tap.

R..................i..................z...............a.....................H.................i.................k.................a................r...................u.......

"You have chosen...Riza Hikaru."

A new page came up. It had imformation about Riza on it and a photo. 

Name: Riza Hikaru

D.O.B: 20 August, 1987

P.O.B: Canterbury, Christchurch, New Zealand.

Age: 16

Seto jotts down the information. Just then, Mokuba came in.

"Seto, what are you doing? ....Are you looking at pictures of girls?!?!?!" Mokuba asked, curiously.

"No, of course not! I am looking up the school database." Seto snapped.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Seto has a crush on a girl at school!" Mokuba sniggers and sings. "Kissy, Kissy, kissy!!! *blows kisses*.......Eeeeeewwwww! That's disgusting Seto!

"When you're older, you'll understand the urge towards attractive women. Right now, I think I'll just show you a picture of a much more attractive person that you will surely like." Explains Kaiba.

"No thanks Seto, Im not interested in looking at pictures of girls from your school." Mokuba apologised.

"No, that's not what I meant. Just have a look."

"Alright.............Hey! That's you Seto!"

"I know, don't I look handsome? Much more dashing and charming than that Duke Devlin, and he still has girls drooling over him. hmmm......wonder if he's gay?"

"Seto! Don't talk like that! Even if you dont like that guy!"

"Trust me Mokuba, You'll understand when you're a little bit older."

* * *

At lunch the next day............

Yugi and his gang appear infront of Riza.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Riza, but I feel that we didn't properly introduce ourselves yesterday." Yugi apologizes.

"It's ok, I understand."

"So....Here goes!"

They formed a horizontal line.

"Hi! I'm Yugi Motou, World Champoin duelist. My grandfather owns a Game Shop."

"I'm Joey Wheeler, and I came second at Duelist Kingdom."

"I'm Tristan. I'm really popular with the girls."

"I'm Teá. And trust me, Tristan IS NOT good with girls....AT ALL!"

"I'm Bakura and I come from England."

"I'm Marik Ishtar. I come from Egypt. Nice to meet you."

"I'm the world famous Duke Devlin. I created Dungeon Dice Monsters."

* * *

After they finished, Riza had lots of sweatdrops on her face. (LOL!!! -_-;;|) 

"Hehe....errr...nice to meet you all..." She replied.

"Apart from the fact that you're missing the most important person of all......., me." Seto Kaiba interrupts.

"Hey, you," Riza called, suddenly in a good mood.

She walks over to him, probably kissing range and stops there. Seto looks deeply into her eyes and tries to make his move. But as he moved close, she walked backwards, not noticing what he was just about to do. Leaving Seto as still as a statue, still in that position.

Everyone just stands there in silence. 

Finally Riza breaks the silence.

"So, where do you wanna go guys? The library? Ok, let's go!" Riza says, cheerfully.

While everyone walks out the door, Seto and Riza are left, still standing there. Just before Riza was going to start walking, Seto stopped her.

"Riza, wait," He called.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" She asked

"Uh, no, I just wanted to give you this." He held out his hand. A tiny, pink square box appeared.

"PINK! How did you know that was my favourite colour?"

"Um....I....I....did..........." In his head, he was thinking, "........i didnt." But Riza cut him off. 

Riza opened it.

"Wow! This is so beautiful! Thank you Seto!" Riza says, delightedly and kisses Seto on the cheek. Seto blushes. He could smell the strawberry lip gloss she uses.

"By the way," Riza carried on, unnoticingly,"Could you please tie it on to my pony tail for me?"

Seto, still dreaming in cyberspace snapped back to reality.

"Oh......Sure."

She gave him the Cherry Blossom. He stood behind her, still holding the flower.

"Anytime now," She called.

"Huh? Oh! Rite! Sorry."

He tied it on and touched her silky hair.

So Soft............

"Ok Seto, let's go! The others must be wondering where we ran off to!" Called Riza.

Riza grabs his hand and starts running. Seto felt a sudden jerk in his arm and then started to get pulled along by Riza, like a pull-toy.

* * *

Riza and Seto finally show up at the library.

"Where were you guys?" Asked Teá. "We thought you had ditched us and ran off somewhere in private."

*clears throat*"Yea, like we would do something like that!"*clears throat* Said Kaiba, sarcastically.

(Kaiba nudges Riza)

"...huh?...oh....hehe...Of Course we wouldn't!!!! hehehehe........^-^;; "(sweatdrops)*cough cough* Says Riza

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Look at the time!!!!*Clears throat again* Time to go home! Umm.....I'll cya!" Says Riza in a hurry and starts walking towards the door, but stops and turns her head. "Oh, and Kaiba?"

"Yea?" He said, looking pretty surprised.

"Call me." And with that, she turned back around and walked out the door.

Everyone was speechless. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Their jaws dropped.

Kaiba grinned.

"I told you she would fall for me. I'm so good-looking , who wouldn't???"

Everyone sweatdrops and puts on a disgusted face. (me 2) (-_-;;) 

**AN: Well, That's it for Chapter One! Hope you liked it! This is my first Fan fiction! Hehehe PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Let me show you where the review button is!! ^^**

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

\/


	2. The Ring Not the movie!

CHAPTER TWO

**Once again I repeat: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH but I do own a piece of toast =)**

**Have fun!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

At home, Kaiba wonders what he's going to say on the phone. And it HAD to sound casual.

"Hey Riza, How's it going?"

"Hey, wassup Riza?"

"Hey Riza, you wanted me to call?"

Thousands of different phrases swam through his mind. 

Finally he decided to write down what he was going to say to her on a piece of paper.

He started dialing her number.

The phone started to ring.

Seto started to regret calling, but it was too late. Someone had picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"H...he...hel...hello." Seto completely forgot what he had planned on saying. "Hello... this is Seto Kaiba. May I please speak with Riza?"

"This is Riza speaking. Seto!!! I have been waiting for your call!!!! I couldn't wait to hear from you!!!!!!"

Seto froze. "Wow, this girl is out of her mind......." he thought.

But what was he going to say next??? A thousand more thoughts whirled through his mind.

"Umm...sorry for the wait. I had business to attend with."

"Oh, ok. Anyway, could you do me a favor sweetie?"

"Sweetie?!?" Seto thought to himself. "I think this girl really did fall for the Kaiba charm."

"I guess so..." He replied.

"Great! Could you please call Yugi and his little pep squad *laughs*(LOL)and give them my number? I would do it myself but I have some errands to run. So could you do it for me please??

"I, I..I..."

"O thank you! I knew you could do it! I love you Seto."

"Uh......I....I...I love you too.....Riza."

"*giggles* See you tomorrow!"

Riza hung up. Seto just sat there, as stiff as a statue. "I love you? Could this really be 'IT?'"

He hoped so.

He picked up the phone and dialed another number.

"Hello? This is the Game Shop!"

"Yes, Hi. This is Seto Kaiba calling, enough chit-chat, I need to speak with Yugi."

"Err...Yes! Right away, sir!" The person answered in a very hurried voice.

There were a few shuffling noises in the background. Kaiba waited unpatiently.

"Hello?"

"Yugi, This is Kaiba."

"Kaiba!?!?!?!?!" Yugi exclaimed. "Why are you calling me?!? ...How did you get my number!?!?!?!"

He threw a million questions at him.

"Listen, I'm not here to give you the latest scoop of gossip in school, ok? Riza just asked me to.."

Yugi cut him off.

"Riza? What has she got to do with this? Oh. I get it! You guys are up to something! You're going to pull another prank on me AREN'T YOU?? AREN'T YOU!!"

"Ok, Yugi, calm down and let me finish."

"Ok."

"The reason I called you was to give you Riza's number. This is the part where you must LISTEN CAREFULLY. DON'T TRY ANYTHING SNEAKY BEHIND MY BACK, OK? Cos I will see to it that you will wish that you have never been born."

"*sigh* Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba. Like I would do anything like that!!!" ^-^;; 

"Riiiiite...Anyway, back to business. Her number is 0021 3363554. Spare me the trouble of phoning your "precious" friends and tell them this message from me and Riza. AND DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE OUT ANY DETAIL."

Kaiba hung up.

"*Sigh* It is so hard being the head of a major corporation while studying for school and having a social life." He thought and got ready to go to bed.

Meanwhile,

After Riza hung up the phone, she dialed another number.

"Hey Kaz, It's me."

"Hey Riza! I wasn't expecting your call until 9! Well, anyway, how was it?"

"Great. He agreed into doing it for me."

"You know, you've become extrememly popular by choosing Kaiba. You guys should go out! He really likes you, you know. In class, he looks at you every two minutes."

"You mean you timed?"

"Yea! Of course!"

"Well, I do sorta like him, he is quite cute..."

"Not to mention that he is wealthy!"

"I don't see why everyone thinks he's so selfish. He's sweet and understanding. Like, today, just before hometime, he gave me a little gift!"

"What was it? What was it?"

"A cherry blossom."

"OMG! (AN: not to offend ne1) How did he know??"

"I'm not sure But then I gave him a thank-you kiss and I think he was a little bit suprised. And you know what? I said I love you to him on the phone, and he said it back!!"

"Oooh! You go girl! I think he's really interested in you!"

"mmmm....Yea, I guess. I gotta go now Kaz. Cya tomorrow."

"Cya."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Hey everyone! **

**Hope you liked this chappie!^^**

**Review button is down here!**

** |**

** |**

** |**

** |**

** |**

** |**

** |**

**\/**


End file.
